


小人物奇事

by DocHuyaya



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocHuyaya/pseuds/DocHuyaya
Summary: 各种冷门职业的奇幻事件单元剧HE，BE皆有穿插主线
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. 䧿山（一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 山有木兮木有枝

林州做自然保护区科研员近10年了。没什么本事，平时也就按合作单位分派的做着记录，有合作项目时就与项目负责人联系，帮忙带研究人员进山调研。  
谁叫他只在农大读了个植物学，从小也不是读书的料，考不上研究生。回家好吃等死的时候，一次偶然的机会让他在附近的自然保护区做了科研员，也算是专业对口。  
他整了整身上的迷彩服，系好袖口，背上背包，给护林员李勇打了声招呼，准备下去接人。  
这次来的是农大的老师，带两个实习生。  
开着三轮平板车颠簸上了乡道，他终于点了根烟过过烟瘾——在山里呆了一个多月，都快憋死了。  
前天下了大雨，有几段塌方还没清理干净，单向放行。等他风尘仆仆开到县城车站，才发现不是3个人，而是5个人。  
“怎么是这个车啊？” 一个戴眼镜的男生不满道。  
一个教师模样的人赶紧上前递了根烟：“对不住，小孩子嘛哈哈。我就是跟您联系的负责人，姓单，您看我这怎么办？”  
林州接过烟放进口袋，说：“还能怎么办？就这条件，山上上不去大车。你们这样吧，你带俩租个车到乡道上等我，我先送拉两个上去。”  
一个扎马尾辨的女生抱怨道：“早说嘛，害我们等大半天了。”  
林州有点冒火：“你们报的3个，来了5个，为什么不早说？要么就别上了！”  
另两个学生提了行李放车上，说：“师傅，我们先上吧，拜托了。”  
单老师扶额，说：“叫林老师！人家10年前就从农大毕业了，这次由他带我们进山。”  
那几个学生才惊觉这就是之后的带队老师了，并不是工作站的司机，不禁面露尴尬。  
林州耸了耸肩，嘲讽道：“习惯了~~我们工作站人不多，就两人一狗，人尽其用。快上来，不然天黑都到不了。”  
俩学生上了车，一个高大的男生，一个短发女生，路上林州听他们自我介绍，原来他们是单老师的研究生，男生叫高斌，女生叫胡海天。本来单老师要带的就是他们俩，结果临走前又被院领导塞了两个本科实习生，非要加单老师的项目，说是“以后考院长研究生的好苗子”。  
林州哼了一声：“真是一对儿好苗子。”  
那两人无奈对视。  
林州顺路补充了点水和食物，送他们上去，开下来正好看到单老师带着实习生下面包车，几个人正在扯皮。  
那司机当地的，膀肥腰圆，拎着他们行李不放，说：“这么塌方了好几处，又耽误时间又危险，我加点钱怎么了？我拉你们一趟的时间，在市内都可以好几趟了！”  
女生咄咄逼人道：“说好了60就60，怎么突然60一个人了？”  
那司机也不甘示弱：“我之前说了一共60吗？”  
“你！” “方一鸣，你愣着干什么，拿行李！”  
叫方一鸣的男生上前。  
“干什么！想打架？” 司机撸起袖子。  
单老师赶紧挡住方一鸣：“兄弟别，少一点吧，经费没那么多，你又不开发票。张丽丽，你也别说了。”  
180也太贵了点。林州下车走上前去，“师傅，少点，120不能再多了。”  
那司机看林州身材高大，皮肤黝黑，轮廓刚硬，还穿着一身迷彩，不禁退了一步，说：“行吧，120拿来。”  
单老师给了钱，带学生坐上林州的车。林州边开边说：“这种县里的黑车，记下车牌打交警电话，不要扯皮。万一打架了，人家拉一堆当地人来打你。”  
单老师也不住教训2个实习生。  
上到半山腰的工作站，天都麻麻黑了，李勇居然还不在站里。他把人都带到楼上房间，男女各分了一个房间，就下去烧火做饭。  
几个学生都累得够呛，晚上就着馒头和酸菜炒鸡蛋也不敢有怨言，小声讨论明天上山煮方便面吃。  
林州把柴火一扑，说：“明天自己带干粮，冰箱里馒头一人一个。上山了就不能生火，没常识吗？” 说罢扎了裤腿儿出门了。  
他2次来回接人，耽误了白天的工作，得赶紧上去把红外相机架上。  
依旧是个无月夜，黑漆漆的夜色在他背后蔓延，仿佛要蚕食手电的光。这条路即便他走了无数次，夜晚走起来也觉得瘆得慌。  
约莫走了快一个小时，已进入山谷腹地，四周茂林参天，一条潺潺的小溪掩映在树影之间。第一个点到了。  
检查绑在树上的相机，换了内存条。  
他突然听到对讲机传来沙沙声，忙按下对话：“小勇？”  
“林哥！谢天谢地，我在6号点，手电坏了！”  
林州忙往6号点赶去：“你呆在木屋内等我。” 幸好6号点设置了落脚点，但没有光也非常危险。  
他找到李勇，后者一身湿漉漉的，手电也摔裂了。林州忙问李勇如何，李勇拍拍腿说：“没什么，脚扭了一下。我固定了。” 他扶着门站起来，指着远处一棵树，道：“那边相机拍到的有点奇怪，我正要细看，突然一个动物从后面拱了我一下，一骨碌掉进沟了，好半天才爬上来。”  
幸好树后的沟只是一条浅溪，红外相机对着溪水拍来饮水的动物。  
“我上来刚要往相机走，又被拱了一下，手电就坏了。”  
“看到是什么了吗？” 夜晚太危险了，虽然动物大都怕人，但遇到野猪之类的就难对付了。  
“不知道，无声无息的，奇怪的很。”  
林州将手电调成强光，小心翼翼地向绑相机的大树摸去。  
什么都没有发生。  
相机脱落，内存条散了出来，泡在溪水里。  
他把相机收好，也许拿回去还能恢复点什么。  
林间的寂静突然被一阵whoo~whoo~声打破，树梢处传来树叶晃动的声响。  
林州站定听了一会儿，说：“我们林子里也有夜猫子了，真是难得。”  
李勇笑道：“看来是你有缘，我听说你分配过来也是因为救助一直夜猫子？”  
林州扶着李勇下山。  
10年前，林州在自家鸡笼发现了一只受伤的猫头鹰，头上毛秃噜了一块，羽毛掉了一地，原来是跑进鸡笼偷鸡不成，反被大公鸡啄了个满头包。他把猫头鹰供在纸箱里好吃好喝，等恢复精神后，便送到县里的林业管理站。放归那天，林州也去看了，又刚好和工作人员聊到工作站缺人，顺手就递了简历。  
林州想起这10年接连救助的动物也不少了，唯独再没见过猫头鹰，这两天一定要去监测记录一下。  
回到工作站已是后半夜，两人便各自摸黑睡下了。


	2. 䧿山（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 山有木兮木有枝

（二）

林州从未觉得睡着了是如此“清醒”，或是如此不像梦境。他感到自己窸窸窣窣坐起来，穿上鞋，走路发出吧嗒吧嗒的声响，隔壁床的李勇仍毫无反应。  
刺耳的开门声响起，周围却安静得听不见呼吸声，而自己则在不受控制地往外走。奇怪的是内心却并未感到恐惧。  
跨出门去，竟是出了6号点的小木屋，他疑惑了一瞬，又继续往前走。  
林州脚下生风，直跨到一座凸出的山石上，再往前便没路了。此时他才有点害怕起来，就这么掉下去，会是什么模样呢？  
一阵眩晕包裹着他，风携着雾气缓缓流动在山石四周，仿佛形成云雾的屏障。  
就当他以为时间的流逝也停止时，一个人影无声地从雾气里落下，携着一丝丝凉气。  
林州打了个抖，因为他觉得来人一定很冷。在这一千多米的高空，这人影一丝不挂，身形似个少年，及肩短发蓬松，一双瞪圆的大眼直直盯着他，将他缓缓推倒在地。  
林州仿佛被魇住，对少年的动作顺从迎合，裤子里那物随着少年的挑逗撑得生痛。少年吻了吻他的唇，对他咧嘴一笑，说：“终于找到你了。” 便扯开裤裆直坐下去。  
林州三十几年的老处男哪受过这样的刺激，喘着粗气，大脑瞬间充血，突然感到软绵的手臂有了力气，一把将身上的少年推开。  
“炼铜犯法，我还想……继续……工作……” 说罢眼一翻晕了过去。  
少年震惊地看着他，暗暗骂了一句，羞恼地遁入雾中。

林州浑然惊醒时，已是鱼肚泛白，裤裆内糊成一团，床单也遭了殃。一个打挺坐起来，没有山石，没有雾气，也没有少年，他捂脸，这是什么诡异的春梦。林州寻思自己欲望也没有那么强烈，做贼似的下楼洗了内裤。  
学生们第一天到工作站，感到一切都很新奇，他们之后将有三个月的时间呆在这里做科考工作，届时是不是哭着喊着想回家就不知道了。  
李勇热完早饭，给他们一一介绍工作站的设施，特别叮嘱了太阳能板的电量只够充手机和电脑，一定要节约用电。山里很多东西都是背上来的，下雨的时候三轮车都开不上来。  
林州吃了馒头，把昨天换的内存条都导了，果然6号点3天的录像的都泡汤了，不知是什么动物这么凶残。  
下午带单老师的队伍进山里，边拍照边走，就只踩了几个点，一行人坐在溪流旁休息。张丽丽和方一鸣手牵手腻在一起，原来是一对小情侣。单老师的研究生也不想管他们，两人跟在队伍后面磨叽，远远传来嬉闹的声音。  
林州还没带过这么松散的队伍，不禁皱眉：“工作就要严肃对待，有些地方掉下去就上不来了。” 胡海天又往里挪了挪。  
单老师打开地图，指着上面一处问道：“林老师，明天可以带我们去6至9号点吗？”  
“可以，比今天更远，一大早就得走。” 林州抬头环视四周。那凸出的山石到底是哪里？离6号点不远？不对，他“走”到6号点就是一瞬间的事，那那个山石一定在大山背后了。护林员也不敢贸然进入的地方。  
一想到昨晚的春光，林州不由地身体发热，暗骂自己一句禽兽，掏出水壶灌了几口水。  
一天相安无事，没网络没电视的地方，天擦黑了就早早睡觉。  
第二天下了小雨，林州艰难地带着一行人跋山涉水，直到中午才上到6号点。他重新架设了相机，抬头看了一眼密林，没有一丝鸟叫。好不容易跑完9个点，他看雨越来也大了，赶紧带着队伍从山上往回绕。  
“看这架势，明天雨可能更大，河水要涨。” 林州脱下湿透的衣服，挂在炉火旁边烤，顺手把烧水壶放到碳里煨着。  
几个学生裹紧了衣服：“真冷啊，为什么电灯打不开了？”  
李勇又添了点柴火，说：“下雨，太阳能板就不行。早些睡了吧。”  
“真是无聊啊，动物也没看到几只。” 张丽丽说罢锤了一下方一鸣，“看吧，这就是你要的田园生活。”  
单老师那边讨论了一天的记录，问：“明天如果大雨，就不上山了吧？”  
“嗯，不知道会不会有塌方啊……”   
果然一下就是3天，林州和李勇冒着雨进山换内存条，发现8、9号点之间的路垮了，只得再往上绕，居然让他们发现了一处直伸出山崖的平台。  
林州心里咯噔一跳。  
湿气蔓延，平台四周生着一圈苔藓，极度湿滑。李勇抬脚想上过去拍下大山的全景，林州一把拉住了他。  
“怎么了？”   
林州觉得难以启齿，吱唔道：“挺危险的，走吧。”  
李勇做了个记号。两人趁着天亮赶紧赶回了站。  
林州怀着心事，怎么也不敢睡，躺床上直愣愣盯着天花板。  
可是山里太黑了，没有一丝光亮。雨点有节奏地打在瓦片上，林州眼皮子打架，终于睡了过去。


	3. 䧿山（三）

（三）

林州发现自己又站在那块山石上，身上不着一物。  
脚底竟感觉不到山石的冰凉，身体轻飘飘的。他一狠心，向崖边快步冲去。  
突然身体被一双温暖的手臂环住，向后倒坐在山石上。  
林州心脏紧绷，却说不出话来。  
“别怕……” 后面传来胴体滑腻的触感，余光瞥到一双长腿伸在他两侧。  
那双手在他身上轻轻抚摸，潮湿的热气喷在耳后，林州敏感地抖了抖。  
后面传来一声轻笑。  
“别怕……”声音低沉有磁性，击打着耳膜。  
一双手抱着他，覆上身下的阳/物，一手轻抚囊/袋，一手似有似无地撸动。  
林州被这缓慢的撩拨弄得受不了，不禁喘起粗气，阳/物胀大了几分。  
那声音又笑起来，加快了手上的动作，温软的唇包裹住林州的耳朵，血流嚣叫着直冲脑门。  
那白皙的手指节修长分明，指尖带着点粉嫩，不住摩挲他的冠状沟，时而将手掌包住茎头旋转。马眼不受控制地溢出了些晶透的液体。  
另一手在他大腿根部逡巡，像是不满足般，又向上游移至他的唇。好看的手指描绘了一圈他丰满的唇，他高挺的鼻梁，还有他嶙峋的眉弓，最后停在他的胸前。  
林州抑制不住张开嘴，想要挣扎，但他身体仿佛被抽干了力气只能任人摆布，却又能清晰感受到胸前被玩弄得突起，奇异的酥麻感延伸向腹部。他从未有过这样的体验，紫红的阳物涨得布满青筋。  
他听见身后的人咽了声口水，呼吸逐渐急促起来。手上的动作突然加快，黏湿的滑液随着动作发出令人脸红心跳的水声，那只手放弃了茱萸，转而随着另一只手的撸动不住搓揉马眼。  
林州囊袋突然紧缩，不受控制的情潮将他推向顶峰，双眼失神，胸口不住起伏，却发不出一丝叫喊。眼泪随着高潮划过脸颊，被人舔去。  
身后那手抚过他结实的胸肌与红肿的敏感，将流入腹肌凹陷的精华在下腹抹开，咽了咽口水，伸舌将手上的残留一一舔净。  
林州突然惊恐地发现身后被一滑腻的硬物抵住。  
然而那声音却轻喘道：“帮我。” 捂着他的眼，将他翻过来抱住，让他的头靠在自己肩上，两双腿交坐着。  
林州头不能动弹，贴着那半长的蓬松头发，一手环抱住那温暖的身体，一手被引导着握住一个滚烫的硬物，不停地上下撸动。  
耳边传来难耐的呻吟，勾起他无限的遐想，原来磁性的声音甜腻起来是这般撩人。林州不由地感到下腹又热了起来。  
环住的身体轻颤，那呻吟逐渐高亢，继而转为粘人的鼻音。林州听得口干舌燥，不想也跟着泄了出来，突然心脏一紧，僵硬的身体突然回力，顺势压倒了抱住的人。  
他一把撑起来，那人突然一手遮住他的眼，笑道：“上次是我太急躁了，对不起。”  
遂凑过来含住他的耳垂说：“今天就先相互了解一下，你叫林州是吗？我是小肖……舒服吗？”他玩味的摸了一把林州卸了两次的阳/物，将一塌糊涂的黏湿裹走，消失了。

林州喘着气坐起来，窗外依旧漆黑一片，看家的小黄发出一阵狂吠，远远传来一阵夜猫子的鸣叫。  
今日的春梦着实刺激了点，他居然感觉还不坏。一想到那匆匆一撇的胴体，林州就燥热起来。他羞恼地骂了一声自己，准备起来排个水，才发现今天连衣裤都没了。  
裹着棉被扑上床，林州觉得自己疯了，连背了几遍社会主义核心价值观。  
他至少是正规大学生出身，受过马列毛概邓论教育，这样打破三观的经历让他无所适从。他犹豫了许久，还是决定不告诉李勇。  
今天由李勇带着他们进山，几个学生前几日观察到了一种罕见的鸟类，都非常兴奋，一大早就和李勇出发了。  
林州收拾了下菜园子，便下山补充物资。连日的大雨让上下山的道路泥泞不堪，三轮车焊在泥里，前方的坡又被雨水冲掉半边，他只得走下去。  
天色比往常暗，气压低旋，眼见又要落雨。该死的雨季。林州赶紧买了易储存的蔬菜与根茎，只补充了5斤肉，便匆匆往回赶。还没走出寨子，雨水就如天漏了般倒了下来。寨子里的大爷让他进屋躲，他望了一眼被云雾遮住的大山，只得和大爷一起坐在门廊下。  
大爷给他递了根叶子烟，他回了个谢。两人有一搭没一搭地拉家常。  
“这雨一下，不知道下面又会不会垮方啰。上次乡里说修，结果掉了辆工程车下去，哎呀呀，那个惨哦。” 大爷不住摇头。  
林州借着微弱的信号查看近期的天气预报，整整一周的雨。“大爷你们这好歹通乡路了，上次我们申请修一条便道，结果人家怎么说？” 他夹着烟指了指那条小道的方向。  
“怎么说？”  
“保护区要最大程度维护生态环境，如果是为了你们生活方便，这路是批不下来的。” 林州摊手。  
大爷跟着无奈笑笑，露出半口缺牙，也指了指上面的信号塔：“这玩意儿也修了好久呢，乡里费了好半天力才让人家松口来修的。年轻人都进城了，咱们不大用得上，又被乡里说白修了。”  
林州表示这个塔也辐射不到他们站，上面说为了他们生活搭信号塔也会破坏环境，不批。  
远处传来隆隆声，经久不息，几个村民不约而同都站了起来。  
“垮方啦，快通知乡里！！” 几个村民往村委会跑去。  
林州分辨不出这声音的方向，但看这雨量，山里不知道会发生什么。他借了大爷雨衣，套了个斗笠，也顾不得一脚泥泞，拔腿就往山上走。  
一路跋涉到工作站已是下午，果然一个人都没回来，他拿起无线电，调了几个频道，都是单调的沙沙声。  
他给上面打了电话大致汇报了一下情况，套了绳索就独自进山。  
林州终于在1号点附近收到了李勇的无线电呼叫，他带着单老师和一群学生，在一号点对面避难。溪水猛涨，山洪淹没了平日过河的独木桥，他们被困在对岸。林州环顾四周，山林老木环绕，扎根极深，对面又是一个缓坡，没有松散的地质结构，1号点的选址还算安全。他捡了块石头，将绳索一头拴紧，尽全力向李勇抛去。太远了。幸好李勇找到个树枝，几人拉手终于将绳索够住，忙一个连一个拴在腰上。  
然而试了几次，李勇都退了回去，他打着手势，对着无线电嘶喊：“太深了！过不去！”  
水位越来越高，天色也暗了下来。  
单老师焦急万分：“你还是去叫救援吧！绳子留给我们，我们尽量再往高处走！”   
从1号点返回工作站最快地也要半个多小时，就算打通了救援电话，往返寨子的路又不能通车，救援队来也得到后半夜。  
林州见天色渐暗，湿冷的水汽随着逐渐降低的温度凝成一团团雾气，仿佛要将他们彻底吞噬。不能再耽误了，林州转身往回求援。然而没多久，身后突然几声惊雷劈下，一阵山林崩塌的声响沿着脚下的大地震动，林州的心随之一沉。  
他不顾雨水糊了眼，转身踏着泥泞飞奔，几乎是连滚带爬顺着山道滑向地势低洼的山谷。树枝将他裸露的脖颈抽出一道道红印，断枝钩破了迷彩裤，泥浆灌了满腿，林州浑身发抖，胡乱拨开眼前的灌木丛，却让眼前的景象惊得呆立在原地——1号点面目全非，上游坍塌下巨大的落石，将足有一人合抱粗细的大树拦腰压断，横在河水之中，山洪卷着碎石与断木在这小小的堤坝后不断咆哮。李勇正站在石下将一个个学生向河对岸推去，山洪从巨石下奔腾泄出，险些将胡海天冲走，单老师在对岸将绳索死死抓住。一阵风拂过林州的脊背将他往前一推——  
他突然浑身一激灵，冲向河边，将绳索尾端套上自己的腰，伸手先将高斌拉了过来。待学生都上了岸，李勇才跳进水里，艰难向岸边跋涉，林州下水搭了把手，总算所有人平安上岸。几人跪在岸边几乎脱力，胡海天鞋没了，方一鸣一条腿滑入石缝蹭得一片血肉模糊，但经验告诉林州不能停下。  
“快！快去林子里，堤坝撑不了多久！”他喘着粗气，顾不得腰腿酸软，背起方一鸣就向坡上奔去，单老师和高斌架着胡海天跟上。  
众人不顾一切抓着树干向上攀爬，丝毫不敢停歇甚至不敢回头看一眼。“卡啦”一声巨响，山洪终于冲破堤坝，巨石被推向岸边，洪水夹杂着断枝杂木彻底将1号点淹没。林州心有余悸，紧绷的弦一松几乎瘫坐在地上，几个学生抱成一团大哭，张丽丽甚至吓得不住干呕。  
李勇靠在树上掏出叶子烟干嚼，单老师脸色煞白，声音发着抖：“幸好……幸好…………幸好啊……”他连说了三个幸好，不禁捂脸呜咽。  
林州眼见雨水带着脚下的泥土向山谷汩汩流去，冲刷出一道道痕迹，抖了一把裤腿里的泥水，说：“走吧，这里也不太安全，先下山处理伤口。”  
几人蹒跚回了工作站，林州跟林业管理局汇报了情况，便连夜带着他们下山。寨子里给方一鸣做了紧急处理，告诉他们乡道上的山壁也有几处塌方，幸而被新做的网拦住了，路还没被堵，但随时也有落石的危险。林州借了村委会的车，几人一路精神紧绷，总算有惊无险到了县医院。  
县林业管理局的小领导已经在医院门口候着，对单老师的队伍一阵嘘寒问暖后，转脸将李勇骂了个狗血淋头。  
他手指又点了点林州：“你也是，安全防控工作怎么做的？雨季就应该做好预案！！什么对面有罕见的植物动物就任由他们过去看？过河之前都不看看周围情况？安全第一，安全第一说了多少遍！？”  
他狠狠将烟头扔在地上，一脚踩灭：“下次再犯这样的安全问题，就不是写检讨这么简单了！”


	4. 䧿山（四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 心悦君兮君不知

单老师觉得过意不去，连连道歉，但这又有什么用呢。  
李勇默默点了一支烟，两人靠在医院外墙沉默不语。  
“我也很后怕啊……你知道吗那巨石下来的时候我们都觉得自己完了……” 李勇长长地吐了了一口烟。  
林州皱眉。  
“现在想想真是大自然的杰作啊，那道雷怎么就能劈断那棵树呢？足有一人合抱啊！” 李勇眯眼喃喃道。  
林州抓住他的胳膊：“你说什么？那个雷怎么了？”  
“落在那棵树上啊……”  
林州甩了甩头，连夜的奔波让他大脑缺血，但他仍然觉得哪里不对。1号点是林业局的专家亲自确认的，处于山谷的朝阳地带，植被茂盛，周围地势较为平缓，地质结构稳定。他走之前也确认过，河对面的缓坡其实是还算安全的避难点。还有这雷电……怎么就劈进山谷了呢？  
他向李勇表达了自己的怀疑，李勇疑惑地看着他：“你想说什么，难道还有牛鬼蛇神？想多了吧？不会是发烧了吧？” 说罢伸手就要确认。  
林州立马闭嘴。  
他听说有人梦游起来还能自己穿衣服出门，不能确定的时候还是依赖科学解释吧……只是他也不愿被人架去精神病院，还是别提了。  
几个学生都受了惊吓淋了大半天雨，有人发起低烧，方一鸣的擦伤面积也很大，不适合再上工作站。单老师跟院里请了延期，和林州约定一周后再上山。  
林州和李勇在招待所将就了一晚，第二天便回去了。  
这几日写检讨，回收1号点的相机，汇报情况，林州和李勇忙完杂事，炖了了一盆子酸菜肉片，把馍在火炭上烤了就着吃。  
李勇拨了几下柴火，让碳更充分燃烧，说：“林哥，昨天你说的，我又想了下，真的有点想信玄学啊。”  
林州抬头。  
“你看啊，最近真的一点不顺。修路没批下来不说，6号点相机莫名其妙坏了，我还被不知什么动物袭击。然后手电摔坏。要不是你来找我，我还真得在那木屋呆一晚上。”  
李勇神秘兮兮地靠过来：“要不……”  
“要不什么？”  
“我们明天下山找个庙子拜一下去去晦气？这不端午也快到了，下去买点艾叶？”  
林州眉头紧锁，片刻后拍拍大腿站起来：“行吧，明天下山。”  
夜晚，林州又感到自己不受控制地“梦游”，这一次迷迷糊糊中，那人轻柔地抚摸过他脖颈上数条红肿的伤痕，一声似有似无的叹息在耳畔回荡，仿佛是对他的怜悯。

林州和李勇去庙里求神拜佛，求签处的大和尚看了签，不上不下，只是说顺其自然自然化解。问了等于没问的回答，两人信奉科学发展观，也没太在意。去寨子里买了糯米，又跟农户打了招呼，扯了几把粽叶和艾草，背上山去。  
李勇用碱水泡了糯米，两个人笨手笨脚包了几个形状怪异的粽子，吃了了事。多的几个扔到草木灰里。林州哼着小曲儿烧水，把艾草煮得满屋馨香，先喝了两杯，然后两人脱光衣物——反正没别人，用艾叶水舒舒服服淋了个澡，再把多余的艾叶分别挂在门外和床头，闻着一室清香入睡了。  
常有的“梦”又开始了。梦里的森林没有雨，湿润而安静。月朗星稀，林州站在突出的山石上，远望延绵的山林。  
白雾渐起，将他温柔包围。  
“真香……” 仿佛从雾里化出的身形缓缓落在他面前。  
那人不住在他身上嗅闻，手臂有力地将他托起，站着从脖子一直吻到腹下的森林。他总算不遮林州的眼了，但这反而让林州受到了更强烈的视觉冲击。小肖，他是这么称呼自己的，身形和他一般大小，腹肌轮廓匀称漂亮，四肢修长，看上去是个二十四五的青年模样，一双浅色的大眼嵌在五官清秀的脸上，勾得林州移不开眼。我果然还是弯了，他想。他回想傍晚洗澡时明明对李勇那身健硕的肌肉毫无感觉，但现在却被眼前跪着舔砥着他阳物的青年撩拨得血脉喷张。自己粗壮的阳茎贴着他净白的脸，越发显得紫红狰狞，那张脸却波澜不惊，总是在根部周围徐徐轻吻，惹得林州想要立刻将他按倒，在他身上驰骋。小肖抬头仰望，轻笑一声，伸舌从囊袋一路舔上龟头，进而含入嘴内，舌头还不忘在冠状沟和阳筋处流连。林州感到脑袋轰地一声炸开，湿热的包裹感让他浑身战抖。他感到龟头抵住了小肖的咽喉，后者不住吮吸，发出啵啵的声响。修长的手不停，紧紧握住未吞入的部分不住旋转，时不时还照顾一下后面的囊袋。林州被他吸得忍受不住，而身下的人却将另一手探入自己的后穴不住搅动，发出淫靡的水声。林中终于受不了这样的双重刺激，浑身肌肉紧绷着射了出来。小肖将黏液吞下，舔舔嘴角，站起身给了他一个石楠花味的吻。  
林州喘着粗气，将他的头狠狠摁住，粗暴地回吻。小肖抱着他，不住抚摸他脖子上的伤口，喃喃地低吟：“积了这么多……而且好香，是艾叶吗？” 林州发现自己身体又能动了，顾不得探究原因，便兴奋地将小肖推到在地，不住吮吸他粉红的茱萸，喘着粗气道：“艾叶，是的，你居然不怕艾叶，都说艾叶辟邪……” 小肖被他吸得不住呻吟，笑道：“我本就是山间极净之物，怎会怕你艾草。” 他又伸手将林州的阳物撸硬，蜷起双脚搓揉挑逗，附在他耳边说：“我巴不得你天天艾叶洗澡……”说罢伸舌在耳内舔了一圈。林州双眼通红，腰肢毫无章法地耸动，却在他腿间乱蹭，小肖被逗得前仰合后。他拉过林州的手，抵住自己的后穴，引导他探入：“这里。再深一点，嗯……” 林州粗喘一声，将他翻过身跪在山石上，一双大手分开紧实的臀肉，将阳物狠狠戳入。灼热包裹着他，比那口腔还紧密，软肉竟无半点干涩，紧紧吸住他的分身。林州跪着不住挺动，仿佛要将囊袋也一并挤入，大手竟将雪白的臀肉捏出红痕。小肖的轻笑逐渐变为细碎的呻吟，伴随着难耐的低喘，引诱林州身体覆盖上他的身躯，更加快速地抽插。  
突然他的阳茎擦过甬道某处，一声甜腻的呻吟迸发，他感到包裹越发紧密，便不住放那处捅去。“啊~就是那里~嗯~~~” 小肖撑起双手，不住摆动腰肢，仿佛想要吞入更多，这个动作被林州看在眼里，更加快了腰部的动作。身下雪白的身体逐渐浮上粉色的红晕，林州豆大的汗珠滴在他的腰上，顺着腰肢的凹陷向下滚动，与那抹潮红融合。小肖的手抚上两人的结合之处，继而不断撸动自己的昂扬，他的呻吟逐渐高昂，脚趾卷起，继而射了出来。  
林州被这自渎的光景刺激得双眼发胀，正在甬道内肆虐的昂扬又胀大了几分，惹得小肖身体紧绷，发出兴奋的低吟。他大手扶住腰肢，完全抽出又整根没入，不住低喘：“你……啊……你真是……，你到底是什么？！竟让我……竟让我！！”   
他正要收紧臀部发出最后的冲刺，小肖的头竟突然180°转过来，瞪圆双眼骂道：“我找了你这么久，从没忘记过你，你却竟然丝毫没有记得我！你自己猜吧！！” 说罢恼怒地抽出阳根，张开双臂便飞入浓雾中。   
林州站在山石上，呆若木鸡，硬着唧唧风中凌乱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 记性不好要被弹鸡鸡！


End file.
